


Shepard's Pie

by Lady_GothiKa



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, Shepard in Thedas, Slightly Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_GothiKa/pseuds/Lady_GothiKa
Summary: Crash landing on a uncharted planet is never easy.Having to put up with a woman who is more similar to a Krogan is even more so.





	Shepard's Pie

"I already told you Legs, I have no idea how I got here... One minute I was falling, dying really, then _boom_ , I am stuck in this shit-hole of a planet. I could of died, yet you threw me in a cell, without even a pillow. I got better hospitality on the Korgan home-world."

"I told you to stop calling me that." Cassandra hissed through her teeth as she paced back and forth, her sword ready at her hip and a snarl heavy across her lips. "You're lying. How where you in the sky? It makes no sense, I will have the truth!"

"I - told - _YOU_ \- the - truth. Can't I at least have an interrogator that doesn't have the emotional capacity of a Salarian? What about you Ginger Spice, do you have anything to add, or are you just as _'soulless'_ as Hogwarts over there?!"

Leliana rolled her eyes, as she wondered closer, her eyes darting across the room, from Cassandra to Solas and back to the Mysterious man who fell from their very heavens. "You can start by calling us by our proper names, Commander. Secondly, you can tell us how you became to find yourself in the sky, the main rift has been closed for sometime now."

"Rift, what rifts - what are you talking about?" Shepard struggled, his hands twisted behind his back. Knees aching hard against the cold stone of what seemed to a underground keep. "You do not know of the rifts, the ones that plagued our skies?" Cassandra said shocked.

"Rifts...you mean _Reapers_ , right?"

_"Reapers?"_ Solas responded for clarification.

"Yeah Hogwarts, the big metal bug looking things that come from the sky, they shoot giant lasers - they're kind of hard to miss."

"Mh, interesting - I have yet to witness anything like that in the Fade..."

"You know, I am really trying to like you Hogwarts, I really am...but if you bring up the Fade one more time, I am going to have to personally cram you there myself."


End file.
